Inner Demon
by Suihanki
Summary: L has feelings he didn't know possible... can he save Light from Kira? This IS an LxLight fanfic, and contains occasional spanking scenes and HurtComfort, so if you’re offended by that kind of thing, please don’t read. Spoilers of L's real name.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys… this is my first fanfic… so PLEASE don't flame me! However, I'd really appreciate constructive criticism. So far, I'm not very happy with this one… L seems to be a bit out of character to me, but I imagine seeing someone you care about deeply being consumed by an evil notebook can really bring out interesting things in people.

Please forgive me if I mix up scenes from the movie and the anime series. I've seen both movies, but only half of the anime series. Let's consider it as a mix-up story then, ne?

This IS an _LxLight fanfic_, and contains occasional _spanking scenes_, so if you're offended by that kind of thing, please don't read.

Of course, I don't own Death Note or any of its characters.

* * *

He stared at him quietly, making sure not to grab the other young man's attention. L didn't know exactly what he felt when he saw him, but whenever he saw Light's eyes he could hear screaming, crying, someone begging desperately for help… but every time the screams seemed to fall on deaf ears. Light's screams.

He just couldn't take it anymore. As much as he hated to admit it, L found himself admiring Light. He seemed to be his only other intellectual equal, and had a sense of wit about him. He also couldn't deny that after spending so much time with the man… he had begun to develop… feelings… He couldn't stand by idly and let the death note consume him.

"Ryuzaki-kun," Light cut into his train of thought, "Why are you staring?" Damn… he had seen him. He tried to ignore the remark, yet Light persisted, "Ryuzaki-kun!"

He was never good with words, so he asked it bluntly, "How does it feel to be a mass murderer?" Light was more than surprised, and only admitted a small smirk to grace his face, pretending to be confused, "Ryuzaki, we ruled that out a while ago, remember? When you locked me in that cell?"

Oh… he wanted to do much more than that. "Don't play games with me, Light-kun, I won't lose." He moved closer.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Light acted surprised, and extremely hurt, "I told you, I'm not Kira!" Though L showed no expressions, Light could feel his anger and frustration boiling. He started to back away, shoving his hands in his pockets. L's first instinct was to attack; he had know idea if Light knew his name or not, for all he knew, he could be reaching for a pen and a piece of the death note.

"Light-kun," L grabbed his wrists and pinned them behind his back, tightening the chain of the handcuffs, "I won't stand by as you kill people."

"What the hell are you doing?" Light screamed, and tried to get loose. His eyes widened – for such a scrawny young man, Ryuzaki what immensely strong.

"I'm not letting go of you Light-kun," L stated, expressionless.

"Stop being arrogant and let go of my arm, Ryuzaki!" Light was beginning to panic. What would L do? They were in a room… alone. "You think you know everything, Ryuzaki… you don't know anything!"

"I don't know everything," L stated. Light was in shock… L just admitted to being normal. For the slightest second, Light went limp. "However, I do know a lot of things…" L grabbed his wrists tighter, sat down, and yanked Light across his lap. He was beyond confused; this felt like it was going to be a… no.

A sharp pain emanated throughout Light's body. Then another, followed by another. It took several swats for Light to realize what was happening. His eyes widened.

"I'm not a five-year-OW!" Light screamed as another smack was delivered to his rear end with surprising force. He struggled fiercely, but L's small body had more muscle than one could imagine. What in the world did he do in his spare time?!

"Light-kun," L stated calmly as he landed another blow, "I won't let you do this to yourself and your family."

"What are you talking about?" Light screamed and struggled ferociously. He flailed wildly, twisting and contorting his body.

SMACK. "I care too much," L said simply, with no emotion in his voice.

"You care too much?! You're just nothing but a pervert," Light winced as a sharper sting landed on his behind. It was no longer L's hand.

He grasped the handle of the hairbrush with all of his might and landed a string of spanks upon Light. This of course led to more screaming and struggling. He pushed down on Light's back harder, and forced more turmoil onto his backside. Light struggled harder but it was no use.

"Light-kun," L's voice still showed no emotion, "Have you never thought about all of the families you're killing?" Light didn't answer. It's all for a new world… the public would have to deal with it. "Light!" The honorific was removed from his name, shocking him stiff, "You haven't only killed criminals… but innocent people as well. Imagine your father." Another series of spanks were delivered with the hairbrush.

He still said nothing. He cared for his father, but his father views were a skewed, there was nothing Light could do about that. If worst came to worst… his father would have to be eliminated.

L's voice was finally drenched in frustration, "Your mother, Light! Your sister! Imagine them having to lose _you_!" The hardest swat landed right in the center. Light froze.

"My mother and…" Light murmured to himself quietly. He could handle hurting or even killing his father, but his mother and Sayu?

"Yes," L's voice retained its collected tone, "Your mother and sister."

The pain continued on. After the first fifteen minutes, Light had lost track of time. His mother… no. No… no, no. Sayu. He felt disoriented… suddenly his world was spinning. Why had he not thought of them before? He began to shake.

Was he feeling… remorse? Guilt? He didn't know. He didn't know anything. He hadn't even noticed that the thrashing had stopped.

"Light-kun," Ryuzaki whispered, rubbing his back gently, "Light-kun." Light didn't respond. He was too busy trying to stop his eyes from leaking – wait. Was Yagami Light crying? No… it just wasn't possible, Light tried convincing himself. L of course, couldn't be fooled.

He ran his hand up and down Light's back, which was visibly shaking beyond control. L felt a twinge of pain emanate throughout his soul. Light seemed so raw, so hurt, so helpless. Why wasn't he fighting? Why wasn't he attempting to take a shot at his life?

L felt panic rise inside of him; what would he do with this shaky young man lying across his legs? Lecture him? Comfort him? He found himself shaking as well as he gently, yet firmly lifted the figure to sit up. Light's eyes were burning a hole into oblivion, his body still trembling. What was going on?

He could feel his face inching closer and closer to Light's. Closer… closer… until his cool, calm lips raked gently across trembling ones.

_What…_

* * *

Okay… that's enough for now! Thanks for reading, please review!

-J


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to one of the reviews, I've decided on how to continue with this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. :D I know I don't have the characters, especially Light, down pat yet, but I promise… he'll get there.

I have no idea how often I'll be able to update this story. I have a particularly debilitating illness, and it makes life hard to operate sometimes. Please be patient. ; The visits to the doctors are getting more frequent, and my school work is really piling up… especially my English and Japanese homework. Speaking of Japanese…

ありがとうございます！　読んで　下さい！(Thank you! Please read!)

* * *

Light was snapped out of his shock, as he found L's lips pressing against his own. Even more to his surprise… he found himself pressing back! His brain said no, but everything in his body screamed yes. L felt so warm, so inviting, so comforting, so…

L had just spanked him!

Quickly, he shoved L away as far as the handcuffs would allow, "What the hell?!" He delivered a steady blow to L's face, right between the eyes, sending the detective flying back against the head board. He anticipated a swift kick to the face…

…but it never came. Why the hell wasn't he fighting back? L _never_ hesitated to kick him in the face after Light had punched him!

"Ryuzaki!" Light screamed, "What the hell is going through that twisted little head of yours?!"

He simply sat up, brushed himself off, and stated, "We should get back to work, Light-kun." He then looked outside the window – it was dark. "Or perhaps we should rest."

"Rest," Light snickered, his voice covered in frustration, anger, and shock, "I'll give you res—" L watched him contemplatively. Tonight must have raised his percentage of being Kira up considerably, perhaps Light should just swallow his pride and agree to sleep… for now.

By the time he had come to this verdict, L was already sitting in his usual position on the bed, knees to his chest with his laptop in front of him, expressionless. Light cautiously moved to the other side of the bed and laid down, as _far away as possible_ from the detective. He curled up under the covers, contemplating his next move, trying to ignore the immense stinging sensation in his backside.

What was going through L's head? Better yet… what was going on in Light's head? Thoughts of Ryuzaki swirled around in his mind. So strong… so intelligent… so very… attractive. What was he thinking?! Yagami Light couldn't possibly be thinking of another man in such a manner! Oh but his lips… so gently, so loving, so warm and comforting…

Enough! He had to think of a way to fix this! He would get Ryuzaki… though he wasn't quite sure how yet. He slowly looked up at the detective with cold, angry, yet confused eyes before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short, everyone. I'm really not doing so well. My fingers and wrists are kinda popping out of place. I just took some Vicodin, so I'm going to head off to bed. Please review!

ありがとうございます！

-J


	3. Chapter 3

今日は、みんなん！おげんきですか。私はげんきじゃないです。私はいたいです。今日学校に行きません。

Hey, everyone! I hope you're all doing well. I, on the other hand, am having a rather rough time. I didn't go to school today… for the millionth time this month my rib has popped out of its place and is refusing to go back in. Such is life. I really should be doing homework right now… but I got so frustrated with my AP Psychology work that I desperately needed a break… plus my fingers are popping in and out. 0o

I really don't know how this chapter is going to turn out yet… please bare with me ;;;

ありがとうございます！　読んで　下さい！

* * *

L watched the young man cuffed to him sleep. Perhaps it was a good thing that he had not removed the hand cuffs after they caught the third Kira… people were still dying. Thoughts were racing through his head; Light was so beautiful while asleep, even though he could only see the back of his head and the steady rise and fall of his chest. How could someone so beautiful be possessed by something so evil?

"You're staring at me, Ryuzaki." L jumped at the frustration in his voice.

"Light-kun is imagining things," he insisted.

"Don't give me that bull, Ryuzaki! You just _kissed _me and sadistically molested me!" Light flipped over to face L, the anger in his eyes boiling.

"Light-kun kissed back," L stated blandly.

"That doesn't excuse the latter! I don't _suppose_ that the almighty, know-it-all, candy-crunching, insomniac detective would _care_ to _explain_ his actions," Light was screaming at L now. L showed no emotion or expression, but inside his mind he was quickly shrinking into a corner.

"Light-kun… is" L started only to be cut off by Light.

"Kira! Yes, we ALL know that you think I'm Kira, Ryuzaki," Light was frustrated at the redundancy.

"…my first friend," L finished. Light said nothing; he softened his facial expressions, though still glared a hateful stare through Ryuzaki. L continued, "I… I care about Light-kun. If Light-kun is sentenced to death for being Kira…" L still showed no emotion, but he could feel the heat in his face, "It will be my fault."

Light was confused, but tried to ignore the heart-felt words L had said, "What even makes you think I'm Kira?"

"It's more than obvious. I may be what you call a 'know-it-all, candy-crunching, insomniac detective,' but I am not an idiot, Light-kun," L stated, "At this point in time, the chance of you being Kira is overwhelmingly high."

Light had no idea what to say… the detective was catching on to him. He needed desperately to kill him off… yet for some odd reason at that moment, the thought of doing that caused a painful surge of emotions to course through his body. There was no denying it… Light had feelings for L… but was L even telling the truth? How could he tell?

The kiss felt so real… so caring. The spanking still bothered him… but perhaps they could work through that? Light didn't even feel for Misa… but Ryuzaki… the feelings were real. Could Light kill the only love interest he may ever have a chance of getting? He didn't know. He was thinking completely irrational thoughts… and for some odd reason, he didn't care.

"So what you're saying is…" Light trailed off.

"I have feelings for Light-kun," L said steadily, trying not to stutter, "But I believe Light-kun is Kira."

Light stuttered, and looked into Ryuzaki's tired eyes, trying to search for sincerity, "I… have…" _Screw this. _Light dove at the detective, pressing his lips against the other's. L's eyes widened, but he returned the kiss. Light kissed him more deeply, wrapping his arms around the other man, "I have feelings for you, Ryuzaki."

L looked up at him with big innocent eyes, "Are you sure about that, Light-kun?" Light hungered to take to look of innocence from L's eyes.

"I'm sure, Ryuzaki," he pressed his lips and his body to L's. Little had Light known that there was little innocence to take.

L pressed back, "Light-kun is quite hard…" L smirked but tried to retain the look of innocence. Light flinched at this comment. _Whoa,_ wasn't expecting him to say that… let alone notice! His body tensed up, but he just ignored the comment and kissed up and down L's neck. L massaged Light's back gently, hoping to soothe the young man's nerves.

"Ryuzaki…" Light purred. Something about all of this felt so right. It felt good to be held. He cuddled closer.

"Light-kun…" Ryuzaki whispered… no response. "Light-kun." Light finally looked up. "I won't hesitate to _do that to you again_, Light-kun." L's voice was serious, stern. Normally Light would smack him silly, but he decided to pretend to not really notice the strict promise. He laid his head back on to L's chest and listened to his heart beat, wishing it could all just stay like that.

* * *

So, yeah! Fluffy ending! Oo I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!

ありがとうございます！


	4. Chapter 4

みんなさん、今日は。

Sorry it took a while to update. My Djadu (grandfather) is in the hospital with cancer and pneumonia. He won't be alive much longer; it's been very hard on my family and me. Naturally, all of the stress only makes my EDS worse… so I've been on Vicodin a lot… and it makes me very VERY tired.

Thanks for the comments, everyone, I really appreciate them.

Warning: This chapter contains a very strict spanking scene. Don't read if it offends you and blah blah blah.

ありがとうございます！　読んで下さい！

* * *

Light had not slept that well since before the Kira case had begun. It felt so good to be held; he felt like nothing could possibly go wrong. He slowly opened his eyes to find L's arms wrapped around him with his chin resting on his head. He looked over at the clock – 4:36am. He had only been sleeping for three hours…

Suddenly he felt warm lips on his cheek; L had been awake the whole time.

"Good morning, Light-kun," L smiled at him kindly. Light just closed his eyes and let out a muffled 'it's still 4:30 in the morning' sigh. "I know you want to sleep, but right now we need to be on a look out for Kira – a man is holding a building and it's people hostage… we need to see if Kira will attack." L pointed to the television screen… apparently he had been watching the news while Light slept. Light let out another unhappy moan and slowly rolled out of bed.

"Fine Ryuzaki… we'll watch," He started for the door, dragging L with him.

"Where are you going Light-kun?" L asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom… is there a problem with that?" Light asked, annoyance in his voice.

"Not at all." L stated bluntly. As Light took care of his 'business,' L sat outside the door, his eyes glued to the television. He slowly looked over at the clock. Light had been in the bathroom for precisely two minutes and thirty-seven seconds. Thirty-eight… thirty-nine… forty. He looked over at the television and waited, only to see the news anchor announce the death of the criminal just seconds later.

Light secured the compartment in his watch and then flushed the toilet. After washing his hands, he finally came out of the bathroom. When he walked out, Ryuzaki's eyes followed him. Why would Light make such an obvious attack? It was obvious that the night had left him not thinking very strategically.

"Light-kun," L started, "The criminal just died."

Light feigned surprise, "What? Geeze… the second I leave the room I miss all of the excitement."

"Yes…" L continued, "How sad for you." He glared a curios stare towards Light.

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked, "Ryuzaki??" Before he knew it he was face down on the bed. He felt a sharp pain in his wrist as it was slammed into the pole on the headboard. Soon enough he felt cold metal wrapped around both wrists, and yet another hand cuff quickly placed on his other wrist. How the hell did all of that happen with out him having time to react? "AGH! Ryuzaki!" Light let out a surprised yelp. Not again.

"Don't think that just because I kissed you that I will go easy on you Light-kun," Ryuzaki stated expressionlessly, "It's obvious that that is what you expect, considering your killing method went so lax this morning."

Light struggled to get his hands free from the bed, but it only sent a shocking pain through his arms. Soon after, he felt a sharp blow connect with his backside. Light twisted his body all over the bed as L continued the punishment. Quicker than it started, it had stopped – or so he thought. L had only gotten up to remove his belt. L wore a belt?

"I can't have you moving all over the place, Light-kun," L said as he placed the belt next to him on the bed and straddled Light's legs, holding him in place. He quickly tugged at the back of Light's pants and pulled them nearly down to his knees. Light bucked at this movement and let out a whole string of colorful words in L's direction, but this didn't change anything. Soon he felt L's powerful, strict hand trash into his rear. He screamed, squirmed, and swore, but was powerless to do anything. Apparently L wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't hesitate to do this again.

He yelled loudly as the spanking landed over and over onto his boxers. It had been a full fifteen minutes and L hadn't even stopped to let his hand rest. However, for a few seconds it stopped as he felt cool air contact his bottom. **Shit.**

L quickly yanked down Light's boxers to reveal a very red ass. A very… sexy… red ass. He snapped himself out of those thoughts as fast as he could and picked up the belt. He couldn't let Light know he was thinking those things while he was punishing him. Light yelped as he felt the belt thrash against his bare skin. He struggled harder, desperate to get away from L's wrath, but it was no use. He buried his face into the pillow and screamed; he bit the pillow in an attempt to stop the tears from falling from his already watery eyes. He may have always had a very strong emotional constitution, but surprisingly, Light had never handled physical pain very well; not something one would expect.

L belted Light's blistering rear harder and harder, making sure to cover every inch, especially the sit spot. He wanted to make sure that this would be something that Yagami Light wouldn't forget for a very long time. Light screamed louder as the tears finally fell freely onto the pillow – he had never experienced something this painful before. He began to shake violently as more blows landed and more tears fell. He hadn't noticed the choked sobs coming from his mouth, but L had. As much as he hated to do it, L continued on, thrashing every last inch of Light's ass until every last spot was blistered to a deep crimson color.

The spanking slowly came to a stop and L finally got off of Light's legs. He decided to slink out of the room to allow the shaky, sobbing figure to gain composure.

L hoped he wouldn't have to do this again. He even tried convincing himself that he wouldn't have to… but he knew he was wrong. He also knew he had a few blows coming to his face the second he'd untie Light from the bed.

* * *

Well… that's it for now guys. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if it wasn't my best… I think I need to go take a nap… I'm not feeling so well.

ありがとうございます！

-J


	5. Chapter 5

みんなさん、今日は

Okay guys so… Djadu's still alive… but we don't know for how much longer. He's been asleep for a day or so now, and we don't think he'll be waking up again. Right now… it's all I can seem to think about, so if Chapter 5 isn't all you hoped for, I apologize.　I did, however, get some ideas for this chapter and the upcoming ones from my friend Izzy :D Thanks, Izzy.

ありがとうございます！　読んでください！

* * *

Light lay motionless on the bed, trying to absorb everything that had just happened. All he could really comprehend at the moment was that his ass ached like hell, and that he was humiliated beyond all reason. Not only was he spanked by the detective, but L had seen his ass, AND saw him cry – shit. No one saw Yagami Light cry… no one! He spent the next few minutes trying to think of what he would say (yell) to L when he came back into the room. He had it all planned. 

Slowly, but surely, L wandered back into the bedroom. Light tried form his words, but somehow, they refused to come out. Damn it… why hadn't he practiced? All that was coming from him were quiet, involuntary sniffs. In his head, Light cursed Ryuzaki, he cursed himself, he cursed the table next to the bed, anything he could curse made him feel better.

"Light-kun," L said, not waiting for a reply, "I brought something that may help take the sting out of things." He slowly approached Light with a container of cold lotion. L put some on his hands, slightly pitying the young man in front of him, and began to apply it to Light's inflamed bottom. Light let out a slight 'eep' at this and tensed up, but L continued to apply the cream. Setting the container down, he daintily rubbed the gobs of lotion into Light's skin, making sure to pay special attention to the especially warm areas.

Light slowly began to relax, but still refused to let his guard down. Needless to say, he was confused. The detective had said the night before that he had feelings for him, kissed him, then turned around and beat the hell out of his ass… and now he's being gentle and caring towards him?! What the hell? Though… he had to admit, L rubbing in the cream felt awfully good, it was helping to take the ache away, and… um… something about L touching him there… in that way… felt kind of good as well. Light blushed over the thought.

"Light-kun, one of these days, your actions as Kira wi—"

Light managed to let out a squeak, "I'm not Kira…"

L's facial expressions went soft as he thought of how to put this, "I know, Light-kun, you are however, letting Kira nest inside of you. You're doing nothing to stop him; you're just going along with his every will. One of these days, Light-kun, Kira's actions will not only hurt criminals, but yourself and those you care deeply for." Light couldn't say anything. He was Kira… there for, Kira wasn't going to hurt anyone he loved. L continued on, "I won't let Kira win over Light-kun… I will… take care of Light-kun," he paused, "Now, I'm going to unlock you from the bed post. I know you're probably going to punch me in the face," he made a small motion towards his face with his skinny finger, "But I can't leave you like this all day."

He took the key out of his pocket and unlocked one of the handcuffs, unwrapping it from around Light's wrists. Light's arms went limp as L attached one of the handcuffs back onto his own wrist. Light wanted to scream, wanted to jump up and knock Ryuzaki into last year. However, he hurt way too badly to do that, so he silently stayed where he was on the bed, pulling up his pants in embarrassment.

'_I will… take care of Light-kun.' _What? Had he heard that right? He didn't need to be cared for! He was perfectly fine on his own! However, Light's life was always full of responsibility and stress… maybe it would… be nice if someone took care of him? _Oh God, Light, snap out of it!_ He immediately tried to pull his mind from thinking such submissive things… they just wouldn't do.

"Yagami-san," He heard L on the phone across the room, "Light-kun is not feeling well. I believe that he's caught the flu. Since the case is going slowly, would it be alright if Light-kun took a day off or so?" There was a pause, "Thank you. Please ask Watari to bring up some Ibuprofen."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, guys. Life is kind of crappy right now and I can't write any more. However, I might add more tonight. Some very interesting things are going to happen in Chapter 6. :D Is there anything that you guys would like to see happen in this fic? 

ありがとうございます！

-J


	6. Chapter 6

みんなさん、今晩は。おげんきですか。私はげんきじゃないです。今日私のそふはしぬ。

So… my grandfather passed away today… exactly two months after his wife. Obviously, nobody in my family, including myself, is doing very well. Please forgive me if this chapter is not all that great.

Wow… it's so ugly outside. It rained… it stormed… the wind was/is fierce… and it HAILED. It's too warm to HAIL! What's going on?! O.o It's all gray/green outside and the lightning is pretty intense. Yikes. It's only appropriate.

ありがとうございます！　読んで下さい！

* * *

Light lied on his stomach, speechless, as the detective hung up the phone. "You have two days off, Light-kun," L uttered in his normal, emotionless tone. Part of him wanted to thank Ryuzaki, and the other half wanted to rip his throat out in a very painful manner that not even the Death Note could mimic. He didn't need his sympathy.

However, he silently accepted it. A day or two off couldn't hurt… he certainly wouldn't be walking any time within the next few hours. He avoided any eye contact with Ryuzaki by skillfully hiding his face in the pillow – priceless. Why was he wimping out? Why wasn't he knocking Ryuzaki to the ground? Why did he feel… good? Why did he feel better mentally than when he woke up and WHY in the world was he becoming hard?!

This was all just too much to handle! He buried his face deeper into the pillow. If he told his father what Ryuzaki was doing, he could easily get everyone to turn against him. However… he didn't… want to lost touch with Ryuzaki. Why did he have such feelings for him… especially after he _chastised_ him?! Dear GOD this was the most confusing thing he's ever encountered in his life!

"Ryuzaki…" he muffled into the pillow.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L replied kindly.

"What have you done to me?" Light's voice was shaking slightly, but he tried his best to keep it under control.

L simply acknowledged, "I believe I spanked you, Light-kun." There was a long, extremely awkward pause. "That is not what you mean?" The detective feigned innocence.

Light responded in his all too familiar, frustrated 'I'm going to kick your ass (when I can move)' tone, "No."

"What _does_ Light-kun mean?"

"It's not important."

L responded rather hastily, "I disagree; whatever Light-kun has to say is important!"

"Okay," Light screamed, "Since it's SO _fucking_ important! I'm wondering why in the _world _I still have feelings for you after you beat the _hell _out of me! I'm wondering _why _you make me feel so—" He refused to finish the sentence. Hard? Safe? Special? Important? Worth fighting for? God… how could Light hate someone and still lo…like them so much?

Before he knew it, he found Ryuzaki crouching on the bed next to him. L had heard Light swear… but never like that. "Light-kun," Ryuzaki stated blandly, but Light just tensed up all of his muscles. "Light-kun." L grabbed Light's shoulder and pulled him over onto his back to look at him. Light hissed as pain surged through his body, but said nothing.

Light couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed L at the back of the neck and pulled him down to his level to deliver a spiteful, yet passionate kiss. L licked Light's lips, pushing on the opening and demanding entrance. Light obeyed and opened his mouth; the detective thrust his tongue inside, circling Light's tongue with his own, slowly, repetitively.

Ryuzaki tasted sweet…

* * *

Ok guys… I'm crying too hard to write more.

Just though I'd write enough to make you want more (I hope). I promise there will be _lots of yummy things_ in chapter seven. :3

ありがとうございます。

PS: I was just informed that a teacher from my school's house got hit by a tornado. O.o (She's okay.) I guess it was more than a storm!

-J


	7. Chapter 7

みんなさん、今日は

I'm on a starch eating binge. 0o clings to ranch rice cakes MINE! BACK AWAY! Yeah… I don't eat sweets when I'm depressed. I actually eat starch. Lots… and lots of starch.

I'm taking a break from my Japanese homework. I'm writing a children's book about a cat named にぎやかさん (nigiyaka-san) that runs away from home, that eventually figures out that home is the best place to be O.o w00t? Indeed.

This is going to be an interestingly graphic chapter. Enjoy.

ありがとうございます！　読んで下さい！

* * *

Light clung desperately to the detective as L released a medley of pleasure with his tongue. On his lips… on his tongue… on his cheek… on his neck – oh God! Light moaned and grabbed L's hips to pull him closer. To his pleasure, he discovered a lump that clearly displayed Ryuzaki's approval. 

Light smirked and lowered his hands to the front of L's jeans and began to rub. Ryuzaki let out a very apparent desperate moan, only making Light smile wider. Much to their dismay, there came a knock on the door. Both men groaned in frustration as L got up to answer.

It was merely Watari, delivering the requested Ibuprofen. L thanked Watari and brought Light the Ibuprofen and shoved a glass of water at his face. Light just stared at it.

"Light-kun," L started, "You really should take it. It brings down inflammation and will help with the pain."

Light's ego re-swelled to its normal size, "I don't need it Ryuzaki, I'm perfectly fine without it." The nerve of him.

"Hmm, quite," L started, "Well… we're not doing anything until you take the Ibuprofen, Light-kun." It pained Ryuzaki beyond relief to say that, as he could feel himself hardening further. Luckily, Light scowled and snatched the medicine and glass of water from his hand, gulping them down.

L smiled and climbed on top of the other young man, playing with Light's shirt. He slid his hands under the fabric, slowly making his way up, eventually playing with the hardened nipples. Light hissed in approval, his body language just begging for him to go further. L did just that. He slowly lifted the shirt up, kissing a trail up Light's abdomen as he went along. Eventually the shirt made its way completely off of Light's obviously sweating figure.

Light didn't hesitate to rip Ryuzaki's right off of him, licking his chest. L moaned and made his way to Light's pants. His fingers fumbled quickly in a desperate attempt to unbutton them, pulling them off and tossing them to the side. The chain of the handcuffs clinked against itself as Light hastily tore Ryuzaki's jeans off. Both young men let out long, labored groans of desire, clinging to each other and pressing their bodies closer together.

The friction was becoming unbearable as the fabric rubbed against Light's groin, which was already soaked in pre-come. L was about to burst, but wanted to let Light take it at his own pace. That didn't take long. At all. Light thrust his hands into Ryuzaki's boxers, yanking them off as if they were on fire. L of course, followed suit.

Both grinded against each other vigorously, desperate for one another's heat. L lightly bit Light's neck, only making Light groan with pleasure, grabbing Ryuzaki's hardness. L let out a labored moan, obviously close to climax. L pushed Light onto his back and started pumping him hastily, Light returning the favor.

Both men breathed harshly against one another's lips. Light thrust his hips forward as he moaned like he had never moaned before, "Aaa—aaagh _R-Ryu-zaki_!" Light exploded all over the detective's hand.

It didn't take long for L to come, and with surprising force. He screamed Light's name loudly, as many times as he could as his sticky warmth combined with Light's. He collapsed onto Light, exhausted, holding him closely. Light clung closer, longing to be held like this forever.

After several minutes, L regained his energy enough to reach for the towel that was laying on the bed stand. He slowly wiped both of them clean and then cuddled closer. Light laid his head on Ryuzaki's chest, once again listening to the heartbeat. He took a deep breath, trying to imprint this moment into his memory. Light had never been held like this, and he had to admit to himself, he liked it.

"Ryuzaki?" Light stammered.

"Yes, Light-kun?" L asked, quietly stroking his fingers through Light's hair.

"I… I think I…" Light couldn't finish his sentence… not yet.

"What is it, Light-kun?" L stroked his hair comfortingly. Light just couldn't finish what he was going to say, so instead he lifted his head up to deliver a soft, loving kiss upon Ryuzaki.

* * *

Well, that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. Something horrible is gonna happen in the next chapter :O!!! OH NOES!!!!111one 

Well, I officially devoured an entire bag of ranch rice cakes while writing this. I wonder if we have more…

ありがとうございます！

-J


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. My grandfather's funeral was yesterday. Needless to say, I'm not really okay. Luckily my best friend spent the night. Sorry if the beginning of the chapter is blunt…

Once again, thanks Izzy for the brilliant idea.

I hope you enjoy this chapter… I rather enjoyed writing this one.

No Japanese today… I'm too lazy.

* * *

The two had considered themselves 'together' since that fateful night two weeks ago. Of course, no one was to know about this, but they were okay with that. Neither were quite sure what to expect. L knew that it was possible that Light could kill him at any moment, and Light was sure that he had given L enough evidence to turn him is as Kira. 

However, neither made a move against one another. L simply held Light closely every night, and Light just as simply held him back. When they were embraced in each other's compassion, heat, sweat, and of course other things, nothing mattered but that moment.

The two men worked closer than ever on the Kira case, even though L knew very well that Kira himself was sitting right next to him the entire time. L figured that maybe, just maybe if he played along with Light's little game, it would help him to save him.

Business was as usual, Light nagging Ryuzaki about his eating habits, Ryuzaki shoving more sugar cubes into his mouth, Matsuda making more foolish mistakes, and Misa calling Light every ten minutes from her photo-shoot in Paris.

Their simple world was quickly shattered, however, when L and Light's attention were requested by a member of the task force, "It appears that three avid Kira supporters have kidnapped a young girl and are keeping her as a hostage. They claim that if we don't send them L within 48 hours, they will execute her."

"Do you have any video or audio?" L prodded. Soon a still shot of a young girl tied to a chair, unconscious, appeared on the screen. The entire room went tense as both Light and Mr. Yagami stared at the screen with disbelief.

"Sayu," Light mumbled, sick to his stomach. By now his father was screaming all sorts of obscenities and pounding his fists on the table. It was obvious that the kidnappers new she was related to him. Light however, stood still, growing paler by the second.

Light blurted, "I think I'm going to vomit," backing slowly out of the room before running to the bedroom, forgetting he was chained to L. L of course, had no choice but to follow. No one had noticed their absence… they were all too focused on stopping Mr. Yagami from punching a hole in the expensive equipment.

L was quickly dragged into the room with Light, who was making small choking noises by now, trying with all of his might not to lose his lunch. L instinctively locked the door behind them.

Light's breath was quickening, his face remaining neutral. L could, however, see a speck of horror in his eyes. Both men stood in the isolated room, staring cautiously at one another.

Light looked away, "Ryuzaki?"

L stared at the young man questioningly, "Yes, Light-kun?"

"This is my fault," Light mustered the courage to look at L, "Isn't it, Ryuzaki?"

L made direct contact with his tired eyes, "Yes, Light-kun."

At that comment, Light completely shattered, collapsing onto Ryuzaki. L wasn't prepared for this, so they both fell to the floor. Clinging to L was a very distraught young man. He clung to Ryuzaki's shoulders and let out a string of raw sobs. L had no idea as to how to react to this situation, so he simply patted Light's back gently. Much to L's confusion, this only made Light cry harder! Damn it! Why wasn't he a people person?

Light gripped on to him tighter as his sobs became more desperate. In an attempt to calm his lover down, L wrapped his arms around Light gently. Light buried his face into Ryuzaki's chest. Perhaps this is what Light-kun wants? Trying his best to provide comfort, L pulled the young man to sit on his lap and rocked back and forth, slowly and gently.

"R-Ryuzaki…" Light shattered into frantic sobs once more as he tried to form words, "I…I d-don't… I don't… I n-n-eed… I don't wan… want t-to…" his sentence ended with a squeaked, "Sayu."

"Shh…" L whispered as he held the young man closer, attempting to wipe some of the tears from Light's eyes, "Take your time to form your words coherently, Light-kun. I'll wait. I won't go anywhere." He continued to hold him closely, rocking back and forth. "Shh…" He hushed quietly into his lover's ear. "Shh… Light-kun." This did nothing to help. "Light…" L whispered quietly into the young man's ear, "Shh… hush now, Light." After taking the 'kun' out of his name and whispering more comfort, Light's raw sobs had gone down to cries.

L loosened his grip a little to deliver gentle kisses upon the young man's forehead. He ran his hand through his hair, and then rubbed down his back reassuringly. Light clung tighter as L read his body language. "I'm not going anywhere, Light," he cooed gently. Light seemed to calm down at this promise. Ryuzaki's shoulder was now soaked.

He couldn't be alone. It pained Light to even think of losing Ryuzaki, even for one minute. He wanted to be as close to the detective as more than humanly possible at all times. He couldn't stand the thought of being alone. And now… Sayu! Would he lose Sayu… to himself? That's far too terrifying!

He let out a few wrenched sobs before looking up to see Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki…" Light stuttered, "I n-need… you to do something f-for me."

"Anything for you, Light," L wiped away Light's tears and brushed back some of his bangs so he could see his beautiful eyes better.

Light looked at him steadily, but obviously struggling with every word, "I n…need you t-to… p-p-punish me… R-Ryuzaki."

L was shocked beyond all reason, staring at his lover that sat, trembling on his lap. All of this was indeed ultimately Light's fault. He had officially screwed up more than he ever had by endangering his own sister, the one person he had never had the desire to hurt, even if she put Kira in danger. Still… he wasn't sure if he could fulfill such a hefty request. This wasn't just about Kira this time… it was about Light's soul and wellbeing. He looked at Light with compassion, slowly shaking his head, "Light…"

Light clung to L tighter, "Please! P-Please, Ryuzaki!" He broke down into frantic, desperate sobs once more. There had to be some way to get rid of this horrible, sick, disgusting feeling coursing throughout his soul.

L looked at his lover, feeling himself filling with pity. Light's sobbing got louder as he clung tighter. "Light," L started, "I need you to calm down before I do anything…" Light desperately tried to regulate his breathing, but was unsuccessful. Ryuzaki held him closer, rocking back and forth, whispering nearly inaudible words of encouragement into his ear. He kissed his cheek gently, running his hand through the young man's hair. Several minutes passed before he was able to control his breathing, and slowly but surely Light had finally brought his crying to a minimum.

L rubbed his back gently, as if rewarding him. "Light… are you sure this is what you want?" L asked, his voice drenched in concern. Light hesitantly nodded his head and Ryuzaki carefully helped the young man to his feet. He slowly led him to the bed and sat down, gently patting his lap. Light obeyed, lowering himself to lay flat across Ryuzaki's lap. Before he knew it he was shaking violently, tears threatening to return.

L was not oblivious to this; he stroked Light's back gently. "Light," he cooed, "You can let me handle this, don't worry about anything else. Just worry about right here and now and let me take care of the rest." He ran his fingers through his hair encouragingly, "I've got it; like I said… I will take care of you."

Not long after Light's shaking had dissipated, the first smack landed. Light arched in surprise, but made no sound. Light held his body still, spank after spank. Soon he felt Ryuzaki's hands gingerly pulling down his jeans. Once again the requested punishment continued. L gently but sternly pressed his hand into Light's back as more blows connected with the backside of his lover.

With each spank the horrid sensation in his ass got worse. However, it was nothing compared to the pain he was feeling over Sayu. "R-Ryuzaki… you're going easy on me," he paused, "Don't."

L stopped for a second to let what Light had said sink in. This wasn't something Light just wanted… it was what he needed. Suddenly understanding, L yanked Light's boxers to his knees and grabbed the hairbrush from the nightstand. He momentarily rubbed Light's bottom lovingly before delivering a blow with the selected implement with all of his might. Light let out a yelp, not expecting Ryuzaki to actually follow through with his request.

With each minute that passed, the spanking grew more intense. By now Light was squirming, L observed, merely as an instinct for self preservation, not an attempt to get away. Worrying that Light would fall and hurt himself, Ryuzaki wrapped his arm around his waist, steadily holding him in place. L continued to thrash his lover's backside with everything that he had, hoping desperately that this was really what Light wanted.

After several agonizing minutes, Light's tears finally fell freely onto the bedspread as the spanking continued. With each blow another wrenched sob escaped from his mouth. He screamed into the sheets but still made no effort to get away. L was simply blown away by his lover's persistence. It continued on.

After nearly twenty minutes of the brutal punishment, L delivered one last blow to the center of Light's ass. Not able to take it any longer, L threw the hairbrush to the side and gingerly rubbed Light's bright red backside. The young man continued sobbing as if the spanking hadn't yet ended. At first L contemplated pulling Light's pants up, but then realized that it would probably hurt more than it would help. Instead he completely pulled off both lower articles of clothing and gently lifted Light to sit on his lap. Light winced a little but didn't protest.

L held his lover closely, whispering words of encouragement and praise, stroking his back gently and reassuringly. Light clung tightly to him, sobbing harder than he had ever dared to. He had never felt like this; this sense of belonging, love, care, safety. Quicker than it had formed, his newfound world shattered. He had just given L everything he needed to confirm that he was indeed, without a doubt, Kira.

"R-Ryuzaki…" he was afraid to ask, "…what are you going to do?"

L knew very well what he was asking, "I'm going to find Sayu, Light."

Light let a few silent tears slide down his face. "Ryuzaki…"

L gently wiped away the tears, "Yes, Light?" He stared into his lover's puffy, red, tear-stained eyes.

"I… I…" he struggled ferociously to say the hardest thing he'd ever say in his life, "…love you." He blushed and looked away.

L caressed his face and pulled him closer to make Light look into his eyes. "And I love Light," Ryuzaki responded, pulling the young man even closer to deliver a deep, passionate, loving kiss.

* * *

Okay guys… enough for now… my fingers hurt! The next chapter will most definitely be interesting. How will they save Sayu? Will they send L to the kidnappers? 

Hope you enjoyed it!

-J


	9. Message from the author

Hey guys. SO… no update yet. I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about or given up on this story.

Right now my physical and emotional well being are completely out of wack… and preparing for finals is piling on top of me! UUUGH!

I don't know how soon it will be before I update my fanfic… hopefully soon. I just wanted to let you know that both I and this story are still alive!

Sorry for the inconvenience, everyone.

Anyway… I found a picture someone else drew that matches this story XD If you wanna see it, go look at the very end of my profile. Apparently I'm not the only one that thinks Light needs a good spanking.

-J


	10. Chapter 9

今日は　みんなさん！　お元気ですか。私はままです。

Surprise, surprise! I'm ALIVE. Yes, that's right. I'm alive. I'm terribly sorry I haven't been updating lately. D: My health has been declining rapidly, and there are some days all I can seem to do is sit at the PC and just barely chat… let alone write. I'm also still having a hard time getting over my grandfather's death.

I haven't looked at this fanfic in so long that I had to go back and read the whole thing to write this chapter ;;; Anyways… just to get myself back on the ball, this chapter will be a little short.

ありがとうございます！　読んで下さい！！！！　 3

PS… I go by Yuna/ゆな　now oO.

-ゆな

* * *

L held Light closer, thoughts running through his head at a million miles a minute. Light was upset about his sister's kidnapping – normal. Light saw his sister's kidnapping as his fault – it has spiked to 70. Light asked L to punish him – 89.87. L had no doubt now.

L sighed deeply into Light's hair. He had to turn him in. There was no question to this; L's gut twisted… he thought he would vomit. How could he possibly question this?! This is Kira… Kira the mass murderer! He killed thousands of people, without hesitation. However… this was… Light. _His_ Light. The same Light that sat, shaking on his lap at this very moment… so hurt, so exposed, and so his. How could one man turn him so soft…?

L's inner ramblings were cut off as Light began to shiver. He guessed partly from nerves, partly from the fact that he was blatantly half naked. L moved Light to lie on his side on the bed, covering up his lower half with the blanket. Light looked up at the detective with what seemed to be hollow, exhausted, pain wracked eyes. It was decided. L would protect him at all costs. L would protect… Kira.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki," came a quiet, faux-calm tone. L sat next to him on the bed, ushering his index finger against Light's mouth.

"Please do not apologize, Light," L stated plainly. He leaned down and kissed the young man on the forehead and listened, "It seems that the other members of the team have calmed down considerably. I will go out and discuss the situation with them. I do believe, however, that it would be best for you to rest here." Without another word, and without waiting for Light to protest, he unlocked Light from himself. Light looked at him in shock, obviously confused. "Seeing as there is no way for you to leave without passing the main corridor where I will be…" L hesitated, "I will let you rest without the handcuffs for now." Light lay his head back on the pillow, whimpering. He was 91.23 sure that in his current state, Light wouldn't try anything rash. The detective slowly peeled himself from the side of his lover and scuffled to the door, eventually, and regrettably exiting.

The other members of the task force stood beside a now surprisingly calm Yagami-san. As they heard L enter, they looked toward him in utter disbelief.

Yagami-san jumped from his seat, looking at L's now bare wrist, "Ryuzaki… does this mean that you no longer suspect my son of being Kira?"

* * *

Okay guys… that's enough for now. I know it was PAINFULLY short, but I just can't write anymore right now The doctors gave me some electrode things to put on if my pain gets too severe… so I think I'm going to go do that right now. That's right. Yuna is about to go semi-electrocute herself.

Thanks for reading :3

ありがとうございます！

-ゆな


	11. Another letter from the author

So, yeah… it's me again. I'm sorry it's been so long… but unfortunately life is only getting worse.

I don't know if I'll honestly have the emotional, mental, and physical strength to keep getting out of bed in the morning, let alone finish this story. I know that sounds remarkably stupid, but I ask that you try to understand. The quality of my life is nearly down to zero. All life is now is popping vicodin and staring at the wall. I don't have the energy to do anything else. I know my illnesses could be worse, and I know I sound whiny. I know.

Please forgive my emo-ness.

I don't know if this story will get finished… just giving you a heads up. I apologize to everyone that's been reading, and thank everyone for reading and reviewing… it means a lot.

If anyone wants to talk, they can reach me through my e-mail, or can IM me on MSN... my screen name is kizokoyuuki at hotmail . com ... only with an AT sign and without the spaces. (It won't let me type in web addresses. -.-)

Stay safe and be well,

-Yuna


	12. YEY THE AUTHOR IS ALIVE!

今日は、みんあさん！　あひさしぶりです！！！ お元気ですか。

That's right guys… I'm alive and soon to be kicking, I hope. It's been a long, interesting few months. I honestly wasn't going to finish this story until I read all of your very kind reviews… thank you so much.

No… this isn't a new chapter, just a little note to let you guys know that the show will go on.

Stay safe and be well,

ゆな/Yuna


	13. Chapter 10

Author's Note:

みなさん、今日は！　今日はお元気ですか。私はとても病気です。うああ！

Yes, yes, I am here. Thank you to everyone that has continued to send reviews despite my lack of update. YES, you are getting a new chapter today.

I'm really sorry that it's taken me so long to update. My health really took a turn for the worse for a while and at one point I wasn't sure I was going to make it, but here I am, alive and somewhat kicking and ready to give you the next chapter. You know it's been so long since I last updated that I had to go back and read my OWN fanfiction just so I knew what was going on. To be honest, I really hate the first three chapters, they're so out of character. My apologies for that. I wrote them in 2007... so cut me some slack, haha.

And of course once again, this is yaoi and includes spanking; **don't like, don't read blah blah blah blaaaaaah.**

Please r&r!

ありがとうございます！　読んで下さい！！！！

ゆな (Yuna)

* * *

_Yagami-san jumped from his seat, looking at L's now bare wrist, "Ryuzaki… does this mean that you no longer suspect my son of being Kira?"_

L stared at his feet for a brief moment, calculating his next move. How would he answer Yagami without showing his soft spot for the young man. "Light-kun became ill after hearing of his sister's condition, and is too... disoriented to join us. I am a vital part of this investigation," he boasted nonchalantly, "It only makes sense that I be here. Do not worry, Light-kun is sufficiently handcuffed to the bed," he lied.

Yagami frowned slightly and looked back to the table as L jumped into his usual crouching position in his chair, flexing his toes into the leather. His mind going wild, almost as if it was having a race with his heart. Which was running faster he did not know, but he knew if he did not calm down his blood pressure would knock him out. He stirred his tea with a sugar cube and then slowly began to sip, categorizing his thoughts and slowing his heart rate. When he finally opened his eyes, he jolted a little, noticing everyone was staring at him, waiting for him to make his next move.

What _would _he do? Normally he would not heed to such terroristic threats, but this was Light's, HIS Light's sister. If he didn't get her out of there, the damage would be irreversible... as if Light's psyche wasn't crippled enough. His heart and mind were in a battle, and for once in his life, he had no idea which one was winning. He did not like this feeling. So raw, so out of control, so vulnerable.

"One of us will be going in to retrieve Sayu-san," L paused, "But it will have to be someone decisive, someone that can make split second decisions." Matsuda's hand went down immediately. "I will go in. It is me they are after."

"Ryuzaki, that's unacceptable!" Yagami baffled. "We need you here at the command post, and if something were to happen to you, we have close to no chance of catching Kira. I will go. She is my daughter." Voices from everyone broke out, saying why they would be the best candidate before...

"No." There came a firm call from behind them. Light slowly made his way into the room and sat down gingerly, wincing as his bottom made contact with the chair, "I will go."

* * *

Well kids, that's it for now. I'm sorry it's so short but I'm really not feeling well and need to lay down. Now that my adrenals aren't failing and my thyroid is under control, you should be able to look forward to the next chapter soon. There should be two to three chapters left in this story, and I will do my absolute best to squeeze them out for you guys. Thank you all for so many of the wonderful and supporting reviews. You all made writing a lot easier.

ありがとうございます！

ゆな (Yuna)


	14. Chapter 11

Author's Note:

みんなさん、今日は！お元気ですか。私はちょっとびょうきです。

Well guys it looks like I'm alive! Sorry it took so long but my health is not at its peak. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

I'd like to thank my friend Alexie Bryant for the inspiration to the meat of this chapter.

r&r下さい！ありがとうございます！

* * *

"I will go." Everyone looked across the room to see a very red-faced, stoic Light.

"Light you can't be serious," his father boomed, desperate not to lose another child, "You're a crucial member of this team!"

Light looked his father dead in the eyes, "And Ryuzaki isn't?" Mr. Yagami bit his lip, knowing his son was right. "I think I've already proven I have the decisiveness and intellect for this mission. Now all you need to do is trust me." Trust. Something Light wasn't sure L would ever have in him. This was his chance, and he prayed he wouldn't screw it up. He gathered his courage then looked to L, "Ryuzaki...?"

L thought. L contemplated. L brooded. L.... trusted. "Perhaps... Light-kun is right." Light almost jumped out of his skin and danced, top hat and all. L trusted him. He looked over to his lover, wanting to leap across the table and plant a big, thankful kiss on his lips. However instead he simply nodded his head and said, "Thank you, Ryuzaki."

"Now," L jumped down from his chair, "For how you are going to handle these men..."

* * *

Light walked to the park, looking for the appropriate car. He looked through the corner of his eye, spotting the large, one-door purple caravan. He smirked a little, typical. He calmly walked to the van and tapped three times. The side door slid open and he slipped inside. He looked up, only to see three guns pointed at his head. He immediately put his hands up, dropping a crumpled piece of paper in the process. The ringleader put his gun down and carefully picked it up, unraveling it and looking at Light with conviction. "You expect me to believe this drabble?" He passed it around to the others, letting each person get a little chuckle out of it.

"I do," Light smiled, "Hagino Takeshi." Suddenly a large, black winged horror swooped in, all men dropping to their knees in fear.

"What the FUCK is THAT," yelled out the ringleader, reaching for his gun.

"That won't help you." Light said as they attempted to plant bullets in Ryuk's head. "I told you that won't help you. And yes, I do expect you to believe me." He smirked, "Gentlemen, I have a proposition for you all. I, Kira, am willing to give you my biggest weapon in exchange for the girl."

Takeshi looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Why on EARTH would Kira do that? And how the HELL do you know my name mother fucker?!"

"Because I am working secretly with L, gentlemen. Easier to keep tabs on the enemy that way. Also see this hellish figure right here? He's called a Shinigami. I've made a deal with him." He pulled out the death note from his pocket, every name written perfectly. "Any name written in this notebook... will die. I've made a deal with the Shinigami... and I can see your name, Takeshi-san," he smiled quietly, "So you gentlemen have a choice, become my accomplices and take on this AWESOME responsibility... or die at the hands of my Shinigami."

"You're just bluffing," Takeshi boasted, though nervously, "Why would you go through so much trouble?"

"Because," Light got up in his face, confident with Ryuk in the van, "You have Kira's sister you son of a bitch. Now take the deal and hand her over or I will have this Shinigami rip you apart limb by limb until you wish for your death. Do we have a deal?"

* * *

L and the task force waited impatiently for Light's return. They heard foot steps... then the creek of the door. Everyone stood up to see a very shaken, but all in one piece Sayu in Light's arms. They all swarmed her as Light walked over to L. L had a look of pride on his face, saying, "Easy to fake the shinigami eye with some tax records and a real Shinigami."

Light chuckled, "The fake Death Note helped."

"Now, Light...kun. We have one more thing to see to. Please follow me." He walked back to the bedroom as Light followed, fearing for his behind.

* * *

Author's Note:

Wow okay so that was horribly, horribly written and I apologize. It seems I've gone a bit rusty from the months of not writing.

One more chapter to go, kids. Thanks for reading!

r&r下さい！ありがとうございます！


	15. Chapter 12 The Final Chapter

Author's Note:

Look! I'm updating right away! Looks like Alexie has me on a writing high. Sorry for the cliff hanger but I felt it was needed. I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter. I'm writing it on Oxycodone so good luck to me! Haha!

SPOILER ALERT! L'S REAL NAME!

Alert: Spanking blah blah blah don't like blah blah don't read.

r&r下さい！ありがとうございます！

Yuna / ゆな / 優菜

* * *

L closed the door behind them and locked it, sitting on the bed. Light looked at him nervously, still very sore from the hairbrushing. "W-What do we need to talk about Ryuzaki?"

"Well Light..." Ryuzaki began, a little nervously, "You have a decision to make."

Light cocked his head, looking at L in confusion, "A... a decision?"

"Yes Light. A decision." He took out both Death Notes from behind his back. "I think you know what I am talking about, Light." Light stared at him dumbfoundedly, looking at him as if asking the question. "Yes Light. Me... or the books."

Light gingerly sat down next to the older man. The man he loved. The man he looked up to the most. The man he'd grown to intensely respect over the past few weeks. He weighed out the options in his head; the world of his dreams... or the love of his life. His perfect little world almost shattered all around him when Sayu was captured... but who was there to pick up the pieces? Who was there to whip Light back into shape when he was convinced no one could. Light stared into L's eyes, then down at his lap, then back at L... giving L a little smile before slowly leaning over a kissing him gently on the lips. L grinned and leaped to his feet, almost child like. He brought over a metal dish and a lighter. He set the dish between the two of them, handing the lighter to his lover, smiling.

Light shakily took the lighter from L, death note in his other hand. He held it out, took a deep breath, and lit it into flames. A sense of both horror and relief rushed over him as he threw it into the dish, followed by the other. There was an instant quiet that ran through the room as the two looked into the blaze. L looked over at Light, smiling widely, before getting up and moving the dish to the table. He sat back down next to Light before pouncing him into the bed, kissing him passionately. Light responded by wrapping his arms around his lover, kissing deeply and lovingly. As Light trailed kisses down his neck, L breathed out, "L Lawliet."

Light kept kissing and then it registered... he pulled back and looked at his lover. "W...what?"

"L Lawliet, Light." L smiled sheepishly, "My name. L Lawliet." Light teared up and wrapped his arms around the other man, overwhelmed. He cried silently, tears dripping onto the other's shirt. L held him closely, "Now now Light... that wasn't the reaction I was hoping for." He took his face in his hands and kissed away the tears. Light pulled himself together slowly, leaning into his lover. L stated, "When we're alone... I'd... I'd love for you to call me Lawliet." He blushed fiercely, not thinking he'd ever tell someone that.

Light smiled and kissed him gently. He flinched as L reached around to rub his behind, "How's this feeling, hm?" Light smiled quietly.

"It's sore" he answered. L smiled and rubbed it softly, before trailing kisses up Light's neck to his mouth, kissing fervently. Then he paused... staring into Light's eyes. Light looked back, confusedly. "What is it... Lawliet?"

L blushed intensely and bit his lip, "Light I..." he blushed more and took Light's hand, moving it down to his bottom. "I... I want to know. I want to know how it feels."

Light looked at him, shocked. "You... you want me to... spank you?" L blushed deeply and nodded,

"Yes... sir?" L blushed deeper as he said so. Light smiled, liking that. He motioned for L to stand up, which he obeyed. Light started to unbutton his pants and lowered them to his ankles, along with his boxers. Light looked down and smiled widely at his manhood. He grabbed L by the wrist and yanked him over his lap. L went over with an "ooph" and blushed.

Light massaged his backside with both hands; L let out a moan before Light brought down a light swat onto L's upturned bottom. L let out a loud moan and immediately let out a "H-Harder!" Light smirked and brought his hand down more firmly as L let out a loud "Yeeeeeesss" before raising his bottom higher in the air for more. Light took that opportunity to reach under with his free hand to stroke L's now throbbing erection while he continued to pepper his bottom with harder and harder spanks. L responded by letting out a gasp, arching his back and letting out a groan. Light smiled and swatted harder and faster, spreading the burn evenly across his cheeks, sitspots and thighs, while continuing to pump L's penis before leaning down and whispering "Someone's been a bad, bad boy haven't they?" L just responded with a loud moan.

Light pumped harder and faster, and started spanking over and over right at the center of L's now glowing bottom, "I said, someone's been a bad boy haven't they, Lawliet?" L let out a loud moan of pure ecstasy as his body went completely rigid and he yelled "YEEEEEES A-AH!" He then collapsed limp over Light's lap, breathing heavy. Light lifted him up and kissed him passionately. L kissed back, still panting. Light helped him to lay back on the bed with him, holding him tight in his arms.

There was a long silence, and Light could sense there was still something left unsaid, "What is it," he ventured, "...honey?"

L looked up at him solemnly before shakily asking "Light... if... if..." he stuttered, "If I do something... wrong... would you... punish me for it... you know..." he blushed and felt a lump in his throat, "Like I did to you...?"

Light looked back at him, a little surprised, "I don't see why not, after all I'd do anything for you." L teared up, not sure how to deal with the complex emotions he had never felt before. He clung onto Light tightly and started to cry. The infamous L, best detective in God knows how many places, was reduced to tears in his lover's arms. Light was taken off guard, "Hon, hon what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"No," L cried, "No one... it's just... no one has ever cared e-enough about me to do something like that. No one has ever c-cared for me l-like you do and I..." he cried harder, "I d-don't know how to handle it!"

Light's expression softened as he wrapped his arms around his lover tighter, "You don't have to know how, you're safe with me." Light just held L close, allowing him to cry out his various upsets and confusions. He just cooed and rocked him until the sobbing turned into sniffles. L was so tired, and felt so weak. Light pulled back the covers and placed L in place before carefully tucking him in nice and snug, kissing him softly on the lips.

L looked up with tired, glossy eyes, "I love you Light."

Light just smiled at him and kissed his forehead, "I love you too, Lawliet.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well everyone that's the END. It only took me THREE YEARS but I pumped it all out! Thank you to all of my amazing readers. Thank you so much for putting up with me over these past few years and thank you for reading and leaving such wonderful reviews, they mean a lot to me. You guys are all AWESOME.

r&r下さい！ありがとうございます！

Yuna / ゆな / 優菜


End file.
